


Secrets, Lies and John Doggett

by FriedaBerlinFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season Eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaBerlinFan/pseuds/FriedaBerlinFan
Summary: Scully and Mulder are reunited with an old friend, meanwhile, John Doggett is fighting his feelings for their friend, can he admit his feelings for her? Meanwhile, Scully and Mulder find out the truth about their friend and can they hide the truth from Doggett who has fallen hard and fast?Takes place during season 8, after when Mulder was found and Scully was six months pregnant.The X-Files isn’t mine.Update: Previously known as Can't Stay Away.
Relationships: John Doggett/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The X-Files isn't mine.**

**A/N: This takes place during season eight.**

**The original character Carly Garrett is feature in older works, located on fanfiction.net. You don't have to read them, they are very old stories and not great!**

**PROLOGUE**

**John Doggett’s residence**  
**9.36 PM**  
**November, 2000**

Special Agent John Doggett ran his hands through the short brown hair of Carly Garrett as he lowered his mouth to hers for a long, deep kiss. She put her arms around his waist and her body molded against his. After a while the kiss ended and she glanced at him, with a troubled look in her brown eyes.

" I really should go," Carly said reluctantly as she took her arms from around his waist and stepping back.

" You just got here," Doggett protested, his blue eyes gazing at her. He couldn't get over how fast things had grown between them. It was just last week he had met her and just now he had taken her in his arms and was kissing her. It had felt so right. Or so he thought.

" I know, it's just that...this was a bad idea," she backed away from him and headed for the door.

Doggett put a hand on her arm," But I thought you had feelings for me-you said so yourself," he reminded her. " And you know how I feel about you."

" I know what we said, I just don't think it's the right time. I'm sorry John,"

" So you were just leading me on is that it?" Doggett replied a hint of bitterness in his voice.

" I'm really sorry," Carly apologised again.

" Wait a minute-" Doggett protested but Carly had opened his door and was gone.

John Doggett stared at the door for a few seconds, angry and hurt. How could have he been so stupid? To fall for someone he barely knew? And he _didn't_ know her.

He unknotted his tie and hung up his jacket as he stewed over his hurt feelings. He sat down at his computer and bought up the FBI national database. He should have done this last week but things happened. It was a long shot but maybe he'd find something about Carly in the database. As far as he knew her only association with the FBI was with Agent Scully and Mulder.

To his surprise, a full profile of Carly came up on the screen. He read the information and his eyes widened at what he was reading.

She was thirty-nine, one year younger than him. Back in the late eighties, Carly Louise Garrett had been an FBI agent. It didn't say why she stopped being one though. Maybe Scully or Mulder knew. Doggett sat back his chair. Carly kept this from him. Why? It was obvious Carly Garrett couldn't be trusted. How can he trust someone who was keeping secrets and telling lies?

Just exactly what was her story?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A few days earlier_

_FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
May, 2000_

12.32PM

Carly Garrett stood in the basement office of Special Agent Fox Mulder and looked around. This place hasn't changed in seven years. Agent Mulder's coat was hung up on the coat rack, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" Can I help you?" a voice asked behind her and she turned around to face a man she had never seen before. He had brown hair and sad-looking blue eyes. He was holding a takeaway cup of coffee and had some files under his arm. This man was not Fox Mulder.

" Who are you?" she blurted out then blushed. " I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but I was expecting Agent Fox Mulder."

The man put the files down and took a sip of his coffee, " I'm Agent John Doggett," the man introduced himself, " I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Fox Mulder is no longer working at the FBI."

Carly stared at him shocked, " He isn't?" she looked around the room once more then for the first time she noticed the name plate on the desk. It didn't read Fox Mulder, it had Agent Doggett's name on it. " The last time I saw him, he was dedicated to the X-Files. What happened?"

The agent sat down at his desk and studied the woman suspiciously. She was pretty with slightly messy short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head.

" First things though, would you mind telling me who _you_ are?"

" I'm Carly Garrett."

" Right. And what do you want with Agent Mulder?"

" We're old friends. He and Agent Scully helped me a few years back," Carly replied dismissively. She frowned at Agent Doggett, " And you never answered my question. What happened? "

" He was fired." Agent Doggett replied simply.

" And Agent Scully?"

" She's on maternity leave," Doggett said, " She's due to give birth in a few weeks."

" Dana's pregnant?" Carly's eyebrows rose. " Well, I guess I can catch her at her apartment. Thanks for your time Agent Doggett." Without another word, she left the office, she could feel Agent Doggett's eyes on her as she left.

Doggett reached for the phone. He had better warn Agent Scully that Carly Garrett, who claimed to be a friend of hers was on her way. The image of Carly Garrett stayed with him but he dismissed it. He'd probably never see her again.

* * *

Special Agent Dana Scully hurried to the phone as fast as her huge belly allowed. She had just gotten out of the shower before it had started ringing. She snatched it up with one hand and used her other hand to towel dry her hair.

" Hello?"

" Agent Scully? It's me, John Doggett." Came the rough-sounding voice of her partner.

" Hi, what's up?" she asked.

" I'm just calling to warn you that's someone's coming to visit you," Doggett replied, " She claims to be an old friend of yours and Mulder."

" Did she say what her name was?"

" Carly Garrett," Agent Doggett supplied.

" Carly Garrett," Scully frowned. The name didn't ring a bell.

" I thought I'd better warn you. I mean, you can't be too careful."

" Okay, thanks Agent Doggett." They chatted for a bit and she hung up to finish drying her hair. She had put the wet towel back into the bathroom when someone knocked on her door.

The woman standing before her looked familiar. " Agent Scully, do you remember me?" Carly asked as she stared at the very heavily pregnant Dana Scully. " It's been awhile."

" Carly Garrett. Of course, Mulder and I helped you seven years ago," the memories flooded back and Scully let her in.

" Things have changed quite a bit. I went to the office and I expected to see Agent Mulder, but there's somebody new down there now." Carly paused, " An Agent Doggett?"

" John Doggett. He's a good man and a good agent," Scully said loyally and gestured to the couch, " Sit down. Did you want something to drink?"

" No, I'm good thanks," Carly said. Scully sat down beside her.

" So, what's happening with you after all these years?" Scully asked her and right at that moment, the door to her apartment flew open and Mulder barged in, his weapon pointing directly at Carly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

" Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully exclaimed.

" Get away from her Scully," Mulder replied as he continued to aim his gun at Carly.

Scully stood up and Mulder stood next to her protectively, " What are you doing here?" he demanded Carly who was staring warily at the gun pointing at her face.

" How did you know I was even here?" she asked faintly.

" I was already on my way over when Agent Doggett called me," Mulder said, " To warn me that you were on your way here,"

" But I'm only here to visit," Carly protested, " I'm not here to hurt anyone."

" We helped you a few years back…then you vanished. Nobody heard a word from you and now after all these you've come back. Why?" Mulder demanded.

" I have my reasons," Carly said, " But you've got to believe me, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just wanted to see you-and Agent Scully."

" Is it to do with her baby?" Mulder asked, " Are you here because she's almost due?"

" What? No! I didn't even know Dana was pregnant til Agent Doggett told me that she was on maternity leave."

Scully put her hand on Mulder's arm, " You can lower your gun Mulder, I believe her."

Mulder reluctantly lowered his weapon.

" Agent Mulder, we were friends once," Carly pleaded. She didn't like the look of distrust in his eyes.

" That was a long time ago." Mulder pointed to the door, " I want you to leave."

" Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.

" Think about it Scully. Why did she come back? Why now? Just as you're about to give birth in a few weeks? I'm sorry but it's too much of a coincidence." Mulder paused, " And don't forget Scully, she was once associated with the smoking man."

Carly cringed. She'd been hoping Mulder wouldn't bring that up, " I've been told the smoking man is dead," she said to Mulder, " I haven't seen him in years."

" And who told you that?" Scully asked, now sounding as distrustful as Mulder was being

" I just heard." Carly said shrugging.

" Right. Get out," Mulder ordered her and Carly stood up. She didn't like the way she was being mistreated by the two people she thought were her friends. But seven years is a long time and obviously things had changed. Plus Mulder was so protective over Scully and her baby he was going to listen to what she had to say.

" Mulder, please-let me explain why I've come back," she tried again but he shook his head.

" Just leave," he told her and she did so. She knew exactly who to blame for this treatment and she was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him

* * *

Special Agent John Doggett was typing up a report on the latest case that was never really solved, when the door to his office flew open. The woman that was here earlier barged in, giving him cold stare.

" Back again?" Agent Doggett asked.

" Thanks to your phone call to Mulder, he ordered me out of Scully's apartment. He no longer trusts me anymore."

" I had a right to be concerned. To me you were some stranger-maybe you weren't who you said you were. I had to warn 'em," Agent Doggett retorted.

" He had asked me why I returned all these years. He thought I was there to hurt Scully and her baby," Carly's shoulders sagged and the angry look on her face disappeared, " But that's not true. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

" Why did you come back after seven years?"

" I had my reasons,"

" So why didn't you tell them that?"

" Mulder wouldn't listen. He told me to leave."

" I'm sorry, but I really was concerned,"

" I guess you did have a right to be. I mean I am a stranger after all."

" We've been through a lot the past couple of months," Agent Doggett explained, " And Agent Mulder is very protective of Agent Scully and her baby."

" I pretty much gathered that myself," Carly sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache, " Well, I better go see some other old friends of mine and hope they won't be pissed at me too."

" So you're not angry at me?" Agent Doggett asked.

" No, I guess not."

" Don't worry about Scully and Mulder. They'll come around, " he added then paused, " if you're not in too much of a hurry to see your other friends, can I buy you a drink to make up for what I did?" where the hell that came from he had no idea. But for some damn reason he didn't want Carly to leave.


End file.
